Zwölf Dutzend suchen einen
Dies ist das Geheime Kommandotagebuch der Suche nach Grumbartsch Dutzendzwölf, Mitglied der Eliteleibgarde des kleinen Führers, aufgezeichnet von Zobelbart Dutzendzwölf. Erster Tag 15:17 aq. Zeit framed|left|Ein junger Plesiosaurus Rex minor mit Steuerkabine. Dieses aggressive Monster dient als [[Voyeur|Späheinheit für die Kampfverbände der bemannten Plesiosauri Rex major]] Mit ablaufendem Wasser sind wir am frühen Nachmittag von unserer neuen Heimat aufgebrochen, unseren Bruder Grumbartsch zu suchen. Mit zwölf Plesiosauri und Spezialausrüstung machen wir 143 uns auf den Weg nach Norden. Ich selbst sitze in der Kabine mit dem einzigen freien Platz. Der Platz, der meinem tapferen Bruder Grumbartsch gehört ... wir werden ihn finden! 13:40 Die Reise geht ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle vonstatten. Zwischenzeitlich habe ich die Berichte unseres Geheimdienstes lesen können. Nun wird mir auch klar, welchen Sinn die Gerätschaften haben, die uns aus der Abteilung von Ingenieur Sax mitgegeben wurden. Zweiter Tag 15:00 Neue Nachrichten erreichen uns. Unser Bruder ist offenbar mit den K-Geschwistern auf dem Weg von Russland ins Kennedy Reich. Die Plesiosauri schwimmen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Herrliche Tiere hoch lebe Agaton Mars. 23:23 Erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft! Wir sind in Feindgewässern. Fischerboote, aber auch allerhand an Kriegsmarine treibt sich hier herum. Veraltete Technik zwar, von der keinerlei Gefahr für uns ausgeht. Aber dennoch soll uns niemand entdecken. Der Erfolg unserer Mission hängt von strengster Geheimhaltung ab. Dritter Tag 03:49 Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang haben ich und 119 meiner Brüder an verschiedenen abgelegenen Stellen amerikanensischen Boden betreten. Das Anlegen der Spezialausrüstung gestaltete sich ganz schon schwierig, aber da es mir und meinem Bruder Schnurrhelm gelungen ist, bin ich guter Hoffnung, dass die anderen 60 2er-Teams nun auch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkleidet sind. Damit wir nicht durch unsere Größe auffallen, hat Ingenieur Sax eine Huckepack-Konstruktion entwickelt, unter der wir uns zu zweit verstecken können. Der arme Schnurrhelm! Nicht nur, dass er mich jetzt tragen muss und unter der Verkleidung vermutlich schwitzt wie eine Pellkartoffel, nein, auch noch die komplette Ausstattung eines Staubssaugervertreters kommt hinzu. Mit dieser perfekten Tarnung wollen wir nun durch die Dörfer und Städtchen streifen und die Bevölkerung aushorchen, ob sie von einem seltsamen, in einem Staubsaugerbeutel gefangenen Mann gehört haben. Ein genialer Plan, das muss gesagt sein! 11:30 Zwar hätte ich schon 8 Staubsauger verkaufen können, aber von unserem Bruder Grumbartsch immer noch keine Spur. Niemand dieser seltsamen Menschen hier scheint eine Ahnung zu haben. Hoffentlich haben meine Brüder mehr Erfolg. Schnurrbart hatte vor wenigen Minuten einen bösen Wadenkrampf und beinahe hätten wir uns mitten auf einem Dorfplatz auf die Fresse gelegt. Hinter der nächsten Hecke werden wir eine Stunde Pause machen! 15:12 Endlich! Frölzlieb und Flundbartsch haben eine Spur!!! Diese Tausendsassas, diese verfluchten! Auf diesen Trick muss man erst mal kommen. Sie haben jedem, der ihnen von einem gebrauchten Staubsaugersack berichtet, einen neuen Sack versprochen. Kein Wunder, dass die Leute da anfingen zu erzählen. Jedenfalls, in den Abendstunden werden wir uns alle in einer verlassenen Feldscheune treffen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Wunderbar, wie unsere Brief-Heuschrecken funktionieren. Völlig unauffällig fliegen sie zwischen unseren Teams hin und her, sodass wir alle jederzeit über den Stand der Dinge unterrichtet sind. Hoffentlich hält Grumbartsch durch. Der arme muss Höllenqualen leiden, aber wir haben seine Lieblingsspeise, grünen Wackelpeter, im Gepäck. Das wird ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen! 21:23 Die Hälfte von uns liegt KO im Heu. Mir scheint, die Armen sind noch ein bisschen kleiner geworden durch die Schlepperei, dabei hab ich z. B. extra keine Orden an meiner Uniform getragen, um Gewicht zu sparen. Nun ja, Dienst ist Dienst, wie der kleine Führer immer zu sagen pflegt. Wir anderen diskutieren die Neuigkeiten und schmieden Pläne. Nach Frölzliebs Bericht ist Grumbartsch an Bord eines großen Gerätes zusammen mit dem Gaunerpärchen. Wir beschliessen, im Schutz der Dunkelheit zur Küste zu marschieren und dort die Plesiosauri zu erwarten. 23:59 Am Strand liegt ein Fischerboot, in dem wir unsere restlichen Staubsauger und Zubehör entsorgen. Na das wird eine Freude morgen sein für den Fischer! Vierter Tag 0:39 Alle wohlbehalten wieder an Bord unserer Plesiosaurus-Kapseln. Unsere Brüder waren in der Zeit nicht untätig und haben neue Nachrichten der Admiralität ausgewertet. Offenbar ist das russische Schiff "Pjotr Kolkin" mit den Kennedy Geschwistern an Bord bereits vor Tagen schon ausgelaufen Richtung Amerikanien. Wir nehmen rasch die Verfolgung auf. Zur Sicherheit putze ich meine Waffen und schleife mein Entermesser nach! Wir fahren Überwasser und fangen aus den offenen Kabinen heraus heimische Vögel. Das wird ein gutes Mittagessen, gegrilltes Moorhuhn und dazu ein guter Tropfen Grüner Brandenburger. Unser Spähtrupp voraus ermöglicht uns ein entspanntes Fahren. Hier sollten wir mal alle Urlaub machen! 13:47 Wir liegen in den offenen Kabinen wie in einem Luxushotel. Herrliches Mittagessen! Wir lassen uns die Sonne auf die Pranze scheinen und paffen gemütlich unsere Pfeifen. Hin und wieder tauchen am Ufer Eingeborene auf, die aber beim Anblick der Plesiosauri erschreckt das Weite suchen. Der Fluss vor uns bietet ein seltsames Bild: allenthalben sind am Ufer Bäume abgerissen und das Flussbett liegt breit und platt da. Die "Pjotr Kolkin" muss sich wie ein Dampfwalze hier durchgekämpft haben. 20:24 Starke Regenfälle vermiesen uns den Sommerabend! Wir schliessen die Kabinen und gehen auf Unterwasserfahrt. Die Nacht über werden wir mit erhöhtem Tempo fahren, um die "Pjotr Kolkin" und Grumbartsch endlich einzuholen. Fünfter Tag 11:23 Ein Spähtrupp hat mir einen seltsamen Fund zugeschickt: ein gefächerter Pfeil mit einer äußerst spitzigen Spitze! 14:07 Schon seit einer halben Stunde sind die Plesiosauri unruhig wie selten! Und nun weiß ich auch wieso! Vor uns im Wasser treiben einige tote Artgenossen. In einem steckt noch einer dieser Fächerpfeile! Diese Hunde soll Neptun holen. Gut, dass die Züchtung von Agaton Mars einen viel schuppigeren Panzer hat. Zur Sicherheit setzen wir unseren Plesiosauri aber noch Schutzkappen aus Krokodilleder auf und schützen ihre Augen mit dicken Quarzgläsern. Ihre Körper schmieren wir dick mit Walfett ein. Daran werden die tückischen Pfeilspitzen des Feindes wohl abgleiten. Ich gebe Alarmstufe 1 durch. 14:28' Wichtige Nachrichten durch eine Briefheuschrecke. Der vorderste Späher hat gesehen, dass unser Bruder Grumbartsch, eingesperrt in einen Vogelkäfig(!!), zusammen mit der Kennedybru an Land gesetzt wurde. '''17:23' Unser Haupttrupp erreicht die Uferstelle. Die Hälfte aller Besatzungen wird die Überlandverfolgung aufnehmen unter meinem Kommando. Helmholdt wird die Flusseinheit anführen und de "Pjotr Kolkin" weiter verfolgen. Über Briefheuschrecken werden wir den Kontakt halten. Wir schnallen uns die Grashüpferschuhe an und nehmen mit großen Sprüngen die Verfolgung auf. Für Grumbartsch schicke ich eine Singheuschrecke voraus. Hoffentlich kann er ihr Lied hören und schöpft neuen Mut, wenn er weiß, dass wir ganz nahe sind! Sechster Tag 8:00 Nach einer geruhsamen Nacht in einem lauschigen Wäldchen (alles was Recht ist, diese amerikanesischen Wälder bieten einiges, was unseren fisch- und seetanggewohnten Gaumen köstlich mundet!) verfolgen wir weiter die Brut. 14:23 18:52 Der Feind schlägt sein Nachtlager auf. Wir pirschen uns wieder auf Sichtweite heran und beobachten. Einer der Kennedys hebt den Käfig mit unserem Bruder Grumbartsch an und guckt in saublöd an!! Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung hält es uns in unserem Versteck. Unser aller Hände sind unwillkürlich an unsere Dolche gefahren, die wir am liebsten den Feinden in ihre Wänste bohren würden in diesem Moment. Doch da passiert das Unerwartete. Offenbar hat die Singheuschrecke bis jetzt den Tross verfolgt und singt nun ihr nur für unsere Ohren verständliches Lied. Und Grumbartsch hört und versteht! Er, der bis dahin scheinbar leblos am Boden des Käfigs kauerte, steht auf, strafft sich, reckt den rechten Arm empor und beginnt, die aquanopolitanische Hymne zu singen. Uns kommen die Tränen, während diese Kennedy-Brut feixend um den Käfig herumsteht. Wartet, ihr!! Die Stunde der DutzendZwölfs ist nahe!! 22:20 Alles ist ruhig. Bis auf Grumbartsch, der ein Liedchen nach dem anderen pfeift. So sind wir 144 Brüder, nicht unter zu kriegen!! Wir schleichen zurück in unser Nachtlager. Siebter Tag 6:45 Schon früh brechen die Kennedys auf. Zu Fuss, das sind sie sich nun gar nicht gewohnt, das eitle Gesocks! Wir geben ihnen einen guten Vorsprung und frühstücken jeder drei gebratene Amseln. Lecker! 19:00 Der Tag verging in schier endlosem Hinterschleichen. Keinerlei Gelegenheit für einen Hinterhalt oder einen raschen Überfall. Wie am Vortag schlagen die Kennedys auch heute wieder früh ihr Lager auf. Vom Gipfel eines Baumes aus lasse ich kurz mein Fernglas im Licht der Abendsonne blitzen ... und Grumbartsch hat es gesehen! Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielt um seine Lippen. Eisenhart der Kerl, wie wir alle!! 23:25 Im Mondlicht bsprechen wir uns in unserem Lager. Der morgige Tag muss die Entscheidung bringen. Wir schleifen unsere Messer und überprüfen unsere Spezialwaffen. Grumbartschs Wackelpudding liegt kühl verpackt neben mir. Achter Tag 11:30 Endlich!! Die rothaarigen Teufel haben, zusammen mit unserem Bruder (immer noch schmählich eingeschlossen in seinem Käfig)den Stadtrand von Newburyport ereicht. Mit welchem Auftrag diese sich nun weiter auf den Weg machen, kümmert uns einen Teufel. Wir haben nur Augen für unseren Bruder. Schon sind wir auf dem Sprung, um ihn endlich zu befreien, da kommt eine Kutsche herangebraust. Alle Seeteufel nochmal! Kennedy persönlich, nicht zu verkennen, dieser hässliche Kopf. Sieht aus, als würden rote Rharbaberstrünke aus ihm wachsen. Und ehe wir uns versehen, jagt die Kutsche auch schon wieder los, mitsamt dem Pärchen und unserem Bruder, der wohl arg durchgeschüttelt wird im Kofferraum. Gut, dass unsere Spione hervorragende Karten gezeichnet haben. Offenbar will die Sippe nach Brookline, ins Weisse Haus, oder was davon noch übrig ist. Zähneknirschend stecken wir die Dolche wieder ein. Trotz unsere Grashüpferschuhe können wir das Tempo der Kutsche nicht mithalten. Ausserdem werden die Wege und Strassen immer belebter. Überall wie närrisch tanzende und winkende Menschen, dazu endloses Glockengedröhne. Zum Henker!! Ist hier Karneval? Egal. Wir kennen unser Ziel: das Weisse Haus! 17:54 Wir erreichen den Stadtrand von Brookline. Linkerhand sehen wir das Weisse Haus, rechts vor uns liegt der Hafen. Und mitten drin das Ungetüm der "Pjotr Kolkin". Da kann Helmholdt nicht weit sein mit seinen Plesiosauri. Und richtig, schon sehen wir die typische Kiellinie eines knapp unter der Oberfläche schwimmenden Rex major. Ich lasse Lager aufschlagen und schleiche allein zum Ufer, um Kontakt zu Helmholdt aufzunehmen. Gemeinsam werden wir die Aktion für heute Abend planen. 20:10 Die Strassen der Stadt sind voller russischer und amerikanesischer Soldaten, hin und wieder sieht man sogar ein paar düstere Gesalten aus Dunkeldeutschland. Ausserdem tobt das Volk durch die Gassen und feiert. "Waffenstillstand" jubeln sie allenthalben. Weicheier!! Als hätten ihnen die paar Wochen Scharmützel bereits den letzten Rest abverlangt. Wir haben beschlossen, eine zweigeteiilte Aktion zu führen. Von der Wasserseite aus werden wir zunächst ein paar harmlose Sprengkörper Richtung Ufer schicken. Das wird wohl soviel Aufruhr verursachen, dass die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit sich auf den Hafen konzentriert. Und dann wird die andere Hälfte von uns mit Spezialausrüstung im Getümmel durch die Strassen der Stadt zum Weissen Haus vordringen. 20:15 Kraaawuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusch!!!!!! Herrlich! Direkt ein paar Petroleumfässer getroffen. Gleichzeitig beschiessen wir die "Pjotr Kolkin" mit Feuerquallenbomben. Ihre Unterwassenketten haben wir mit Seetang umschnürt, sodass sie erstmal bewegungsunfähig ist. Am Ufer eilen Trupps herbei, die von den Plesiosauri direkt mit einem Hagel Kugelfischbomben eingedeckt werden. Die halbe Stadt strömt Richtung hafen, während die andere Hälfte sich in Kellern und Speichern verkriecht. Zivilistenpack!! 20:55 Donnerwetter! Der russische Kommandant hat seine Truppen gut in Schuss. Das kopflose Gerenne in der Stadt durch Zivilisten und Dunkeldeutsche hält an, nocht verstärkt durch die russischen Massnahmen, aber die russischen Truppen standen offenbar unter Alarmstufe und haben sofort die Verteidigung organisiert. Zwar fühlen sich unsere Plesiosauri in dem dunklen Wasser noch wohler, aber für unseren Luftangriff später sind die Dunkelwolken doch ein böses Hindernis. Gut, dass die Geheimhaltung bis hierher perfekt funktioniert hat. Ein paar aquanopolitanische Seeeinheiten werden in Kürze hier sein und uns unterstützen. Ich gebe Befehl, die Manschaften Russlands zu schonen, so gut es geht. Die tapferen Krieger dieses friedliebenden Volkes sind nicht unsere Feinde, sie stehen uns nur im Weg bei der Befreiung unseres Bruders. Als nächstes laden wir die Schwanzkatapulte der Plesis mit Seeigelbündeln und Schwertfischpfeilen. Das wird die Menschen am Ufer in Atem halten. Herrlich, wie durch die Dunkelheit das brennende Petroleumlager leuchtet. Während Helmholdt den seeseitigen Angriff weiter führt, bis Unterstützung durch unsere Schiffe kommt, erklimme ich mit meinen Männern im Schutz der uns nun doch willkommenen Dunkelheit den höchsten Hügel der Stadt. Von hier aus werden wir mit Ledermaushängegleitern später auf das Dach des Weissen Hauses fliegen! 21:45 In den Strassen von Brookline nimmt das Chaos immer weiter zu. Offenbar können die Dunkeldeutschen Freund von Feind nicht mehr unterscheiden. Wahllos hauen und stechen sie um sich, wobei sie mehr sich selber als andere verletzen. Die einheimische Bevölkerung scheint dies teilweise immer noch für ein Schauspiel zu Ehren der Rückkehr Kennedys oder eine missglückte Militärparade der fremden Dunkeldeutschen zu halten. Immer wieder hören wir anfeuernde Sprechchöre wie "Jawoll, gib ihm saures!!" oder "Imma feste druff, mir alle sin im Suff!". Von unserem Versteck aus amüsieren wir uns prächtig. Offenbar kann sich niemand vorstellen, dass noch keine Landeinheit von uns unterwegs ist und überdies das gesamte Kommando nur aus 72 Zwergen besteht, die aus der Luft angreifen werden! Was unsere Marine vor Wochen nicht geschafft hatte, die Dubnkeldeutschen machen ganze Sache. 21:50 Ein Kanonenblitz am Horizont! Unsere Friedensflotte naht! Gegen den Horizont kann ich die Silhouette der "DKFS Örg" erkennen. Der kleine Führer selber kommt!!! Da werden Ingenieur Sax und Agaton Mars wohl auch nicht weit sein. 22:15 Meine Fresse, das war knapp!! Gottlob hatte ich schon den Befehl zum Zäumen und Satteln der Ledermäuse gegeben. Kommt doch tatsächlich ein russischer Trupp den Hügel heraufmarschiert, als wäre es ein Sonntagsausflug zu einem Aussichtspunkt. So gerade noch konnten wir im Gleitflug vom Hügel aus starten, aber vermutlich hat die Bande uns noch gesehen. Nur gut, dass wir nun quasi unsichtbar sind. Wir fliegen zunächst runter zum Hafen und werfen eine Ladung Tintenfischscheiße auf die "Pjotr Kolkin". Danach kreisen wir drei Runden über dem immer noch lustig lodernden Petroleumlager und gewinnen in der prächtigen Thermik rasch an Höhe. Ein gewaltiger Anblick müsste das sein, 72 Ledermäuse im lautlosen Gleitflug. Verdammt Schade, dass nicht mal wir selber ein Photo machen können!! 22:30 Wir haben ausreichend Höhe gewonnen, um erst einmal in leisem Spiralflug über dem Weissen Haus zu kreisen. Ihr Ahnungslosen dort unten!! Durch leise Pfiffe verständigen wir uns und fliegen fächerförmig das Dach des Palastes an. Aus den offenen Fenstern dringen Lachen und Musik. Offenbar feiert die Bande und hat von dem Chaos unten in der Stadt nicht das geringste mitbekommen. Na wartet! 22:35 Naehzu perfekte Punktladung aller Ledermäuse. Nur Ginsbolz ist über die Dachkante hinausgerutscht und baumelt nun irgendwo an der Häuserwand. Na, er wird sich wohl zu helfen wissen und durch irgendein Fenster eindringen. Wir binden die Ledermäuse am Schornstein fest und seilen uns selber leise durch den Schornstein ab. Nach den Plänen unserer Spione müssten wir direkt in den offenen Kamin des Festsaales gelangen, wo wohl die Horde irischstämmiger Saufbolde beim Feiern sein dürfte. Ich selber steige als Letzter in den Kamin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich draußen auf dem Meer noch ein schneeweißes Schiff rasch Richtung Hafen fahren, doch darum kann ich mich jetzt nicht mehr kümmern. In meiner Seitentasche fühle ich schwer Grumbartschs Wackelpudding. Der Gute! Das wird ein Schmausen nachher!! Mit dem Entermesser zwischen den Zähnen klettere ich meinen Brüdern hinterher. 22:45 Zwischenbericht von Helmboldt, zweiter Kommandierender der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf Im Kampfgetöse der letzten Stunden sind sämtliche Nachrichten von auswärts untergegangen. Was für eine Überraschung, als unsere Rückraumlinie das Einlaufen eines Friedensschiffes meldet. 22:50 Zwischenbericht von Helmboldt, zweiter Kommandierender der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf Blitzspruch vom Führerschiff: Einstellung ALLER Kampfhandlungen für SOFORT befohlen. Ich gebe die entsprechenden Befehle weiter. Was aber ist mit Zobelbart und seiner Fliegertruppe? Sie sind ohne jegliche Verbindung zur Aussenwelt. 22:53 Zwischenbericht von Helmboldt, zweiter Kommandierender der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf Das Parlamentärsschiff dreht an meinem Kommando-Plesiosaurus bei. Ich werde an Bord befohlen. Der kleine Führer persönlich will mich sprechen. Trotz der Aufregung gelingt es mir, einen vollständigen Bericht über die mir unterstellten Einheiten und den Kampfverlauf zu geben. Ungeachtet der eiligen Stimmung heftet der kleine Führer mir persönlich das "Goldene Seepferdchen am Grüntangband" in 72facher Ausfertigung an meine Uniform. Danach nimmt unser Schiff mit weißen Fahnen ausgeflaggt Kurs auf die "Pjotr Kolkin", die kurz zuvor verschwunden war, nun aber teilweise wieder aufgetaucht ist. 23:03 Zwischenbericht von Helmboldt, zweiter Kommandierender der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich. Ich werde Augenzeuge wahrhaft geschichtlicher Geschehnisse. Die beiden Führer der größten Seestreitmächte aller Zeiten stehen sich an Bord der "Pjotr Kolkin" gegenüber und schütteln sich die Hände. Frieden!!! Meine Brüder und anwesende tapfere friedliebende russische Helden fallen sich in die Arme und zum Klang der Seemannspfeifen legen wir einen zünftigen Tanz auf die Decksplanken der "Pjotr Kolkin". Ingenieur Sax kommt an Bord und überreicht dem russischen Chef-Ingenieur dereine große Tonne "Korallentod" zur vollständigen Entfernung der Korallenreste. Die beiden Fachleute scheinen sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen und ich höre Wortfetzen wie "Hervorragende Idee, diese Werfer" oder "Ich freue mich schon auf die Besichtigung ihrer Unterwasserbasen". Mir scheint, dies ist der Beginn einer großartigen Zusammenarbeit unserer beiden friedliebenden Völker. 23:50 Zwischenbericht von Helmboldt, zweiter Kommandierender der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf Soeben ist es mir geglückt, eines dieser verdammten Blutmückenviecher lebend zu fangen. Eingeschlossen in ein Marmeladenglas schicke ich sie per Eilkurier zum Hafen, von wo sie direkt in das Labor von Agaton Mars gebracht werden wird. Wenn einer ein Gegenmittel gegen diese teuflische Waffe entwickeln kann, dann er! 23:55 Zwischenbericht von Helmboldt, zweiter Kommandierender der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf Wir kommen gut voran in der Stadt. Einmal aus dem Sattel, entpuppen sich selbst die Dunkeldeutschen als halbwegs vernünftig und ansprechbar. Aber es ist ein schweres Vorankommen bis zum Weissen Haus. Hoffentlich laufen dort die Dinge nicht in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Der kleine Führer persönlich hat sich bereit erklärt, unter der Zusicherung freien Gleites, ins Weisse Haus zu fahren, sollte der großartige Führer Amerikaniens, JFK, diesem Vorschlag zustimmen. Das ist wahrlich staatsmännische Größe! Vorläufig aber hält sich Örg unter dem Schutz seiner halben Leibgarde an einem sicheren Ort auf, zusammen mit dem großartigen Kommandierenden Russlands. Vermutlich werden etliche Flaschen Wein geköpft werden, bevor die Nacht herum ist. 22:45 Bei unserem Abstieg durch den Kamin hören wir schon das Gejohle und Geächze aus dem großen Kaminzimmer. Bei allen Klabautermännern, was treiben die dort? Hangwart, unser Koch und Proviantmeister, ist als erster unten, und schon höre ich ihn laut aufseufzen und gleichzeitig einen dumpfen Plumps. Wir anderen klettern, was das Zeug hält. Als ich endlich, als letzter, mich aus dem Kamin schwinge, bietet sich mir ein infernalischer Anblick. Hangwart, inmitten seiner ausgelaufenen Grillanzünderpaste, die er immer bei sich trägt, liegt bewusstlos am Boden, nackte Weiber turnen und kreischen wie wild durch die Gegend, der arme Ginsbolz (der Teufelsbraten hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, an der Hauswand längs durch das richtige Fenster einzugreifen) hängt regungslos aufgespiesst auf einer Art primitivem Kunstwerk! Meine anderen Brüder sind bereits in intensivste Zweikämpfe verwickelt. Windbold hat sich in die Mähne von JFK verkrallt, doch dieser Riese dreht sich wie wild und versucht, ihn abzuschütteln. Zischend fliegt mein Messer durch die Luft, doch leider verfehle ich mein Ziel und durchschneide nur die Stirnlocke dieser rothaarigen Bestie, woraufhin Windbold auf ein Hirschgeweih geschleudert wird. Nun ja, wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne. Ab nun wird kein Pardon mehr gegeben. Wir hauen und stechen mit allem, was uns in die Finger kommt, wobei wir durchaus das ein oder andere Auge für die Reize der Damen haben. Alles was recht ist, nach vier Wochen Krieg käme uns das ein oder andre Dämchen durchaus recht, vielleicht lässt sich da später noch etwas machen! Bei allem Kampf habe ich keinen Moment Grumbartsch vergessen, aber der ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Offenbar hat die Saubande ihn woanders eingesperrt. Wir kassieren mächtig blaue Flecken, aber teilen auch tüchtig aus. Das muss auch der Feind erkennen, der sich sammelt und geschlossen die Flucht ergreift. Wir hinterher, über Treppen und Flure bis in das, was diese Barbaren offenbar eine Küche nennen (nicht einmal ein Hummerbecken und ausreichend große Tröge zum Kochen von Fischpudding sind zu erkennen, dafür liegt ein totes Pferd im Weg!). Und da, endlich, sehen wir Grumbratsch in seinem Käfig. Der Kampf wogt weiter, die Brut schmeisst mit allem, was ihr in die Finger gerät. Während ich gerade einen rothaarigen Lümmel (vielleicht ist es sogar dieser Spion!) kopfüber in einen Topf mit Bohnensuppe drücke und ihm dabei gleichzeitig mit einer Salami den Arsch versohle, kracht ein Regal über uns zusammen und mit mal stehen wir alle in einem Guss von weiß der Teufel Suppe, Grütze, Karrenschmiere oder sonst etwas, was diese Banausen vielleicht sogar Essen nennen würden. Ich kann gerade noch JFK einen Apfel in seinen hämisch grinsenden Mund schleudern, bevor ich mich voll auf die Fresse lege und einen Schlag von einem Pferdehuf kassiere. Irgendwo rollt Grumbartschs Käfig durch die Pansche, wobei gottlob die Käfigtür aufspringt. Bevor er in einer Lache Pferdeblut ersäuft, kann er sich gerade noch durch einen Sprung retten. Dieser Kämpfer hat uns gefehlt! Herrlich anzusehen, wie er sofort eingreift und, mitten im Ausrutschen, sich im Hintern einer Dame festbeisst. Irgendwie schaffen wir es alle, mehr kriechend als wie gesittete Soldaten uns bewegend, die Küche zu verlassen, aber auch der Feind hat es wieder auf die Beine geschafft und sich neu mit Schlagwaffen der übelsten Sorte versorgen können. Schon hagelt es böse Schläge mit Schinken und Dauerwürsten und Kennedy prügelt wie von Sinnen mit einem dicken Nudelholz auf uns ein. Irgendwie haben sich in meinem Bart ein paar Rouladenklammern verhakt, die ich dem Berseker nun mit aller Wucht in seinen Allerwertesten ramme. Präsidentenarsch a la carte, schiesst es mir durch den Kopf! Ein wahrer Kämpfer verliert auch im härtesten Scharmützel nie den Humor!! Grumbartsch, offenbar immer noch am Hintern der Dame hängend, klammert sich verzweifelt im Türrahmen fest, aber diese Weiber haben Bärenkräfte! Weiter geht die Jagd, durch das breite Treppenhaus in die große Eingangshalle hinunter. Wenn es dieser Sippschaft gelingt, die Eingangstüre zu erreichen und die draußen stehenden Wachen zu alarmieren, sind wir wohl alle verloren. In wüstem Durcheinander purzeln und kugeln wir die Treppen herunter. Eines dieser Riesenweiber stopft Trunzbolds Kopf in den Rachen eines Bärenkopfes, der bislang friedlich als Kaminvorleger sein Dasein fristete. Als Entgelt stelle ich ihr ein Bein und setze mich nach ihrem Sturz rittlings auf sie und beginne sie zu kitzeln, wo es Damen am angenehmsten ist! Ihrem herrischen Grunzen nach muss das wohl die First Lady sein. Na mir ist es recht!! JFK, gerade im Begriff, mehrere von uns in einen Teppich einzuwickeln und zu Tode zu quetschen, hält inne und wirft mir einen teuflischen Blick zu. Sollte es zum Kampf Mann gegen Mann kommen? Ich lasse ab von der kichernden Dame und ziehe mein Schwertfischschwert. Rings um uns herum wird es still, alle starren wie gebannt auf JFK und mich. Selbst Grumbartsch öffnet vor Staunen den Mund und plumpst daraufhin unsanft vom Hintern seines Opfers auf den harten Marmorboden. Kennedy reisst ein Schwert von der Wand und geht in Position. "En garde" murmeln wir beide, entbieten den Fechtergruss und wollen gerade aufeinander losgehen, als von draußen Fanfarenstösse an unsere Ohren dringen. Gleichzeitig wummern heftige Schläge gegen die große Eingangstüre. Irgendjemand öffnet die Türe und bringt mich damit um den Kampf meines Lebens. Mit einer tief links angesetzten Finte und anschliessendem Coup de Grace will ich soeben JFK zu seinen Vätern schicken, als ich die Stimme des kleinen Führers höre. Ja hab ich denn Halluzinationen? Wie die Dorfdeppen stehen wir alle in der Eingangshalle und starren entgeistert auf das Schauspiel, was sich uns vor der Türe bietet. Der kleine Führer, jede Menge hochrangige Offiziere aller Nationen mit ordensstarrenden Brüsten, schunkelnde Menschenmassen, sogar Ingenieur Sax und Agaton Mars (letzterer eine Flasche Cognac schwenkend) kann ich in dem wogenden Menschenmeer entdecken. Und ... alle lachen!! Und rufen "Frieden, Frieden!!" Nun, da muss soldatische Pflicht gehorchen! Ich stecke mein Schwert wieder ein, mache eine kurze und, das darf ich sagen, äußerst kühle Verbeugung in Richtung meines Gegners. Aber dann überwiegt auch bei mir die Freude. Ich stürze auf Grumbartsch zu, reisse meinen Beutel auf und reiche dem so lange Geplagten endlich seinen wohlverdienten grünen Wackelpudding! ---- Möchten Sie wissen, was der Feind macht? Dann lesen Sie das hier! ---- Hier endet das Kriegstagebuch der Eliteeinheit DutzendZwölf. Zu erwähnen bleibt noch, dass dank der Kunst von Agaton Mars selbst der gepfählte Ginsbolz wieder ins Leben zurückgerufen werden konnte (der Gute hat seither eine Gedächtnislücke von gut zwei Stunden, die er aber durch prahlerische Lügengeschichten über seine Kämpfe leicht überspielt), und den aufgespiessten Winbold zieren seither lediglich ein paar herrliche Narben, die er bei jeder Gelegenheit zur Schau stellt. Agaton Mars hatte tatsächlich ein Gegenmittel gegen die Blutmücken entwickelt (auf der Basis von Himbeersirup und Schweineschmalz, wie es hiess), sodass auch diese Plage noch im Laufe des nächsten Tages beseitigt werden konnte. Der kleine Führer heftete auch mir den Orden "Goldenes Seepferdchen am Grüntangband" in 72facher Ausfertigung an meine Heldenbrust, sodass wir 144 nun allesamt diesen höchsten aquanopolitanischen Orden tragen.